


Underneath Your Skin

by BlackoutFactory



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had heard the stories and that's all they ever were to Anna, until she grabbed the attention of the Snow Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in quite a while so bear with this and all it's horrid mistakes. This was meant to be tiny, but promptly got away from me and became 2,371 words. Mostly got my inspiration from listening to Enya "Hills of Ireland" and watching sparkle poi, which I highly recommend since it's amazing to watch, if anyone gets confused as to what the hell is going on.

Anna had never seen Arendelle, but she'd heard the stories. The kingdom of perpetual winter, a castle covered and reinforced with pure ice, a dangerous army mixed with men and snow golems at the beck and call of the Snow Queen.

Everyone knew the tale, how on Princess Elsa's 18th birthday, the Southern Isles attempted to take over the kingdom.

They had succeeded only in killing the King and Queen of Arendelle, but in return Princess Elsa froze and shattered their armies, crushing the warships in the fjord. Some say the Princess kept the head of the Prince who attempted this in her throne room. A warning to any who enter. And a symbol to other kingdoms that Arendelle would not take kindly threats of any sort.

That was 3 years ago, who was Anna to say they were true or not? To her they were only stories.

But standing in front of the massive gate, Anna wasn't quite so sure they were merely tales.

\-------

Anna had been with the traveling circus for most of her 20 years, she was raised by the family of tumblers and acrobats after being found along the side of the road as the caravans passed by. Bulda had scooped her up off the road, set her down on the front bench of the wagon and Anna had a family.

A loud and rambunctious family, but one nonetheless.

Over the years she learned to dance, adding in the acrobatics she picked up from her siblings. It was not a pretty sight in the beginning, Bulda was always cleaning scrapes and cuts, resetting broken bones.

"You have the grace of a new born filly, my dear. But do not worry! You have all the time in the world to get it right." Bulda would say while wrapping up Anna's arm after she accidently backflipped into the knife juggler.

So she practiced and practiced, became one of the circus's most loved shows. But she wanted to make it more exciting, so she added fire.

Surprisingly, to everyone, Anna took to the fire dancing like a fish to water.

Twirling batons, staves, swinging hoops and poi, anything she could add a flame to she used. Anna became known as the 'Girl Who Dances With Fire.' This brought much fame and popularity to the traveling circus.

It also got the attention of royalty.

This was how Anna got the attention of the Snow Queen.

\-------

"Whatever you do, everyone, be quiet, be calm and do whatever she asks." Gran Pabbie told them as quietly as he could, while they were being led to the ballroom, where Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle requested a private showing of their circus.

Anna shuffled around the back of the group, fidgeting with the end of a braided pigtail. She kept glancing around, taking in the sights of the walls and ceiling. The ice was everywhere, such painstaking details and breathtaking beauty. She couldn't believe that a tyrant was responsible for all this.

If it wasn't for the guard behind her holding a pretty large halberd in his hands, she would've liked to just wander the halls and see all the wonders.

Soon enough the entire group was ushered into the entrance of the ballroom, the guards setting down some of the supplies that they were allowed. Some of the performances couldn't be so easily set up and had to stay behind with the wagons. Gran Pabbie had brought in her family, the acrobats and tumblers, a few of the more tamer animals, the juggling quartet, husband and wife knife throwing act, they are going to try the clowns to see if perhaps they could get a laugh out of the Queen.

Anna's fire dancing act would be the last to go and now looking around the ballroom she saw that there would be enough room to use the sparkle poi's she saves for special occasion. She kneeled down by the box containing her gear, but she glances up as the silence finally reaches her ears.

Wide teal eyes meet sharp arctic blue.

Her breath caught in her throat, Anna could barely remember what was going on. Still staring she could've sworn there was a glimmer of something in those hypnotizing blue eyes. Startled she tried averting her gaze only to find herself staring at the Snow Queens pale lips that seemed to be smirking. Anna had to be imagining that tiny quirk of the edge of her lips, there was no way. But as the seconds pass, she realizes what she's doing and blushes heavily, her cheeks feeling like they could easily light up the whole room they were so red.

Flustered, she shuffles backwards only to knock a few props over, the juggler clubs clatter against the ice cold stone floor, sounding like a crack of lightning. Anna lets out a squeak and grabs for the clubs, clinging the heavy weights to her chest and hoping her breathing stops sounding so loud in her ears.

Keeping her gaze to the floor she feels Bulda place a comforting hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. Glancing up she gives her mother a small smile, gently handing the clubs to her mouthing an apology.

"No worries my darling, we're all a tad nervous, now take a deep breath, calm those nerves." Bulda patted her shoulder once more, "Make sure your gear and outfit is ready. And remember my dear one, we love you no matter what." With that she walked back over to her other children to go over some last tips for the performance.

Fidgeting with her hair again, Anna turned back towards the box by her knees gently pulling her poi and materials out of it. From the corner of her eye she glances at the Queen, taking in the whole image rather then blatently staring into her eyes.

Queen Elsa was seated on a simple throne of dark mahogany wood, silver accents placed along the top and arms to resemble a beautiful snowflake, the one Anna kept seeing in all the ice around the castle so far. The Queen herself wearing what looked like a dress made of glittering diamonds, the shade of the blue alternating between the lightest of blue and a color a touch darker then her eyes. Her skin, so pale it looked to glow under the lights, contrasted well with the various shades of blue.

Her platinum blonde hair was tied into elegant braid that rested over her left shoulder, loose bangs were pushed back over the top of her head, while some still escaped and framed her face. Anna would admit that the look gave her a wildness, a predatory air, especially since the Queen had such a blank expression but her eyes were narrowed slightly. Like a hawk searching the ground below for prey.

Those stunning blue eyes looked towards her again and Anna near about fumbled the sack of charcoal in her hands.

With her hands shaking, she gently places the bag down and presses her face into her hands.

"Breathe Anna, breathe. Everything will be okay, just stop thinking the Queen over there and those georgous eyes of hers, focus! Focus on your act, breathe in, breathe out, be calm" She silently told herself. Taking another deep breath, she looked towards Gran Pabbie as he slowly and carefully walk towards the center of the room. As close as he dared to the Snow Queen.

"Your Majesty, we thank you for allowing us to perform our humble show for your viewing pleasure," he bows as he can with his cane, "If it would please you, Stransgart Circus would like to start the performances off with the Ombrien Family Acrobats, unrivaled in their daring feats."

He glanced up for the briefest of moments, only to see her nod and lean back in her chair.

\-------

All the performances so far had been the best that they ever had been, her family had done some more of the daring stunts and tumbles, the jugggling quartet had made flinging and tossing swords look so effortlessly easy, and the animal trainers and their companions were in top form, hitting all their tricks. But yet, the Queen looked unimpressed, she had even taken to talking to a guard during the short interlude between the clowns and the knife throwing duo.

Anna knew that she was the reason they were all there, her show had gotten too much attention and now it looked like they would be in so much trouble. Undoing her cloak, she let it fall to the floor, kicking it to the side. Anna fidgeted with the strings on the sides of her vest, tightening it to make sure it was secure. The dark green leather gave her great freedom to move her arms unhindered while protecting her upper body from the flames. Kneeling down she retied her knee high boots, making sure the black pants were tucked in neatly and wouldn't pull out while she moved about.

Content with her clothes she quietly made her ways towards the band and kneeled next to one of them.

"Eliah, would you be able to play that song we heard in the taverns in Ireland? The one with the drum, flute, violin, and guitar? I just think it would be the best music for this and I know we haven't played it all that much bu-" A strong hand ruffled her hair, interrupting her nervous rambling.

"That will be just fine lass, we know it well enough. Now off with ya, you're nearly next here and we don't want to make her wait." Eliah smiled gently at her, nudging her with his knee.

Anna beamed at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Dashing back to her gear she picked up the poi and made her way towards Gran Pabbie. The knife throwing couple were bringing their equipment back to the group. Anna nodded and smiled to them as they passed. Gran Pabbie walked back towards a few paces ahead of her to announce her act, but it was all Anna could do to keep her head bowed and not to look up at the Queen herself.

Promising herself just a peek, she peered up through her bangs and saw that she was watching Anna intently and had sat up straighter in her seat.

"Breathe, just breathe, focus on the dance, on the fire. It's just like any other performance night." Shaking her head slightly Anna prepared herself. Standing up straight, shoulders back, head held high, she started walking towards the center of the room.

Only to be stopped by two, quite large guards. Staring up at them, she could only gape as they took the poi out of her hands.

"Um, wait, I need those..." she said quietly, even as they turned and walked away to a side of the ballroom. Confused, she looks towards Gran Pabbie as he walks back towards her. When he reaches her, he takes her hands in his own, gently rubbing the back of them with his large thumbs.

"I know Anna, it's all become a mess, but you still have a show to put on. Now don't worry," he smiled sadly and brought her hands up to lay a kiss on the knuckles, "Be calm, be steady, let it come to you and above all, be free. We all love you Anna, now off with you." With one last kiss he released her hands and walked away from her.

Turning slightly, she watched him hug Bulda tightly. Gripping the bottom of her vest tightly she faced back towards the front of the room, focusing on a point above the throne.

As she reached the center of the room, she kneeled down on one knee, hands out on either sides with her fingertips resting against the cold floor. Anna stayed in this position as the drums started playing, setting the tempo. Taking a deep breath she stood as the flute added itself in and she began her dance. Mostly a few bends and twirls till she had the next instrument playing and her postion was just right.

Right before the violin began, she did a slow backflip to balance on a hand before she placed her feet back on the ground.

And as her heels touched the ground, Anna let the fire free.

Flickers of flames leapt from the ground with every tap of her feet to the ground. Tendrils of fire coiled around her forearms to drape towards the floor, making it seem she carried a whip in each hand.

Anna grinned and began her dance in ernest.

She twirled and leaped flames leaping from each step she takes, letting the fire follow her movements and create elaborate designs in the air surrounding her. The fire itself lingered and curls before dissipating.

As the music hit the crescendo she spun the flames in her hands quickly, creating a fiery circle on either side of her. Taking a deep breath she brought the two circles together with force and the fire started to spark, spit, and sputter embers. Bringing the circles back to her sides, she twirled them harder, the effect making arcs of embers and flames fly out and away from the main form.

Moving closer to the finale she swung the flame up above circling her body and letting the fire curl around her in a cocoon. With a final move she swung her arms up and quickly dropped to her knees, slamming her fists onto the ground, letting the fire whip down and leave a trail of burnt ash on the ground in front of her.

Breathing heavily, Anna sat there on her knees trying to get her bearings. It had been such a long time since she let herself go and freed the fire inside.

A cool hand pressed against her cheek before cupping her chin, tilting her head up. Anna slowly opened her eyes only to come face to face with Queen Elsa, staring at her intently.

"You will be staying with me, from now on, little fire dancer." Her Majesty whispered to her, cool breath ghosting over Anna's skin.

Anna promptly fainted, exhaustion taking over.


	2. Chapter 2

She must have been dreaming, it felt like Anna was floating on a cloud. Maybe that was why her head was so fuzzy, the clouds were so fluffy and so soft. It reminded her of that sweet sugary candy that they had found at the fair's while in the south. Maybe it was that candy, Anna thought, as she nuzzled her head into the cloud.

"I do hope you don't plan on eating my pillow, little fire dancer." A low, cool voiced breathed into her ear.

Teal eyes flew open, a startled yelp escaping Anna's lips. Her hands pushed against the softness underneath her, fingers grasping at what she realized were silk sheets. Struggling, she pushed herself up only to have a cool hand pressed down upon her shoulder, an icy chill flowing into her skin.

Anna went slack, falling back onto the amazingly soft pillows she nearly tried eating. Tilting her head to the left, Anna tried holding back a gasp as the beautifully pale face of Queen Elsa was mere inches from her own. A gentle smile on her lips as those bright blue eyes stared intently at Anna's.

"Hello there." Those cold fingers traced small circles along Anna's shoulder, leaving a thin film of icy snowflakes that melted in seconds on her skin. The Queen grinned at the sight.

"Oh hi? Um what...what am I doing here? In this bed? Not that I'm complaining! It's terribly comfortable, I mean of course it is, I sleep on the ground sometimes, so anything is better then that but," Anna stuttered, trying so hard to keep her mouth from rambling on any further, "Hello Your Majesty." She could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

"You are in my bed, because you fainted into my arms after that.." the Queen hums quietly, dragging a finger down Anna's arm, "spectacular performance my dear. I was only going on the rumor that you had some semblance of power like mine, but to my surprise you are much stronger then I expected. We can go over that later but for now, you may call me Elsa and you are?"

"I'm Anna, Your Maje-, I mean Elsa," she averted her eyes from Elsa's persistant staring, feeling self concious, "I'm just Anna." Keeping her gaze towards the sheets, her fingers gripping them tightly. "How did you find out? I...I made sure to keep them hidden, even in my shows."

"Information is power," Elsa softly said, shifting her weight away from Anna's side, "Sometimes even more so then my own powers. A single sentence or secret can change the outcome of many wars, battles, assassinations." The blonde clasped her hand around the other girls wrist. "Or some people are willing to sell information for gold, their greed knowing no bounds. I will not lie to you, but someone from that circus of yours sold you out."

Anna could barely breathe, her chest felt so tight like her heart was trying to crush itself. That couldn't be right, could it? Would someone from her family, her safe haven from the rest of the world, really sell her secret out? She never hurt anyone with it, though that fear kept her from even attempting anything.

Why was everything feeling smaller? She needed room, she couldn't breathe. Anna tore away from the blankets and Elsa's freezing grip, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Shakily standing up she ignored the tingling in her feet, even her hands, that feeling crawling up through her limbs. She stumbled towards the center of the room and leaned heavily against the long couch by the fireplace.

"Anna.." It was so faint, Anna could ignore it. Her heart was beating so loud in her ears, it shouldn't be that loud and the pain. That's the hardest part for her to understand as she tightly grips the back of the couch, oblivious to the smoke and embers rising from her fingertips.

It couldn't have been Gran Pabbie or Bulda for that matter, likely none of her acrobatic family. She doesn't notice the flames in the fireplace pulse with every beat of her heart. Teal eyes narrowed to slits as the pain transforms itself to a burning anger in the center of her chest, clawing it's way up her throat, filling up every space in her head with such pressure that she just needed to let it out.

And so she did.

Anna threw her head back and let loose a heart-wrenching scream, pouring all her anger and betrayal into it.

\-------

It was a beautiful sight to behold, that Elsa couldn't help but move closer to the girl bathed in flames and ash. She had watched as the lithe red head, stumbled towards the couch fire sparking from under her bare feet, her face an open book to the agony she was feeling. Fire had started to crawl over the girl's body, some tendrils arcing out into the air to lash out and spit.

Once Anna had leaned against the couch, immediately flames spread from her fingers, burning away the thick wood. The fire in the fireplace had started to pulsate into a beat in time with what she assumed was a heart beat. Angrily the flames started to lick at the edges of the stone, streaking out into serpentine shapes and swirl around the young girls feet, devouring and burning the floor and furniture.

"Anna.." she called out to the girl. The sound of cracking wood reached Elsa before the smell of it. She wasn't terribly worried, there were precautions in place but honestly all she could think of was how just being near this girl was causing her own powers to thrum just underneath her skin.

Twisting her hands, Elsa let her power flow over the walls creating a thick layer of ice. Skin tingling, she threw up a shield of ice as a blast of heat accompanied an agonized scream.

Blinking in surprise the blonde kept her icy cover, waiting for the majority of the heat wave to pass. Glancing at the walls, she watches as sheets of ice melt and chunks fall to the soaked carpet. Flicking her hand again, she refroze it all, wouldn't do to have the room burn down. Tilting her head she noticed the temperature dropped significantly.

Removing the barrier, Elsa could feel her heart breaking in her chest.

Anna had fallen to her knees, arms limp at her sides. The edges of her vest smoking slightly, embers burning brightly, but never straying. Trails of fire flowed down her arms and united with the circle of flames strewn around the exhausted girl. The carpet beneath her had been completely burned away down to the stone flooring, even that had begun cracking and melting at the intense amount of heat Anna had put out.

A blank expression was on her face, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Though Elsa noticed that the tears were turning into steam as soon as they touched her skin.

Quietly, Elsa walked over to the younger girl and kneeled next to her, ice flowing out from her feet and knees to cool the heat. "Anna?" Gently she placed her fingers under Anna's chin and tilted her face towards her own. "Anna, I need you to focus on me."

The red head didn't respond, staring at a point beyond Elsa's shoulder. Her breath was shallow and hot against the colder girl's skin, each exhale came with a puff of smoke and dying embers.

Lightly Elsa drags her fingertips over warm cheeks before tangling her fingers in the red hair at the nape of Anna's neck, her thumb brushing over the calming pulse.

"Why..." came the terrified voice, hoarse from the exertion, "I never hurt anyone.." Anna focused her gaze at Elsa, terror and fear in those teals eyes grip the Snow Queen's heart, making it thump painfully against her chest.

"Because little firefly, people are scared of what they don't understand and they will lash out at the cause of that fear." Tilting her head down Elsa placed a chaste kiss against Anna's forehead. "I know of this all too well and what could happen so when I heard rumors of someone selling information about you to...questionable parties, I knew I had to find a way to get to you first." Arctic blue eyes narrowed and she gently pulled Anna to lean against her colder body. "I would not wish to put anyone else through what I suffered."

What she didn't say out loud was that these parties had intended to use the girl against Arendelle.

Willing or not.

The wind was howling in her mind, every fiber of her being near enraged at the thought of anyone hurting this poor girl in her arms, this kind, warm soul who had done nothing to deserve the attention of the more vile people in the country.

She heard Anna sniffling and felt her shift, finding a better position to lean against Elsa and wrapping her arms around the older girls waist. Humming quietly, the blonde smoothed out Anna's hair and wiped her cheeks clean of ash and the remnants of tears.

Elsa rocked her gently, letting the girl calm down before moving her back to the bed. "Perhaps I should call a maid in here first to fix the sheets, seeing as they are...slightly charred." she thought to herself, peering over Anna's head at the bed. Before she could even think of getting up, a quiet snore under her ear caught her attention.

Chuckling silently, Elsa was content to just sit and let the girl sleep. Nothing had to be done right away.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna found herself woken up amidst gentle shaking and hushed words, eyes still closed she muttered something about five more minutes and curled around the pillow she was nestled against.

“At this rate she'll miss breakfast, the Queen even had the cooks prepare all sorts of treats because she didn't know what she liked.”

“We will need to fix her hair before anything else, goodness me that is quite the bird nest. Mia,set out the green dress with the black corset. Miss Anna?” A firmer grip on her shoulder, coupled with a rougher shake was enough to get Anna to at the very least sit up, the soft blankets twisting around her waist.

“I'm awake, I'm awake...” she mumbled, partially drowned out by a large yawn.

Immediately multiple hands found themselves brushing and tugging at her red hair, attempting to tame the matted and unruly mess.

“I am sorry Miss Anna, but we're already running late by trying to wake you. Queen Elsa wanted to dine with you before she met with her council” More tugging on her hair, but gentler, the strands being pulled up into a bun.

Another yawn escapes Anna as she's guided out of the constricting blankets and into the soft floor length green dress. “Come along Miss, we don't want to keep Her Majesty waiting much longer.” A hand grips her elbow and the redhead follows the pressure on it, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand. Her stomach growled loudly and the maids giggled behind their hands.

“I guess I could do with some food.” Anna remarked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as the maids led her down a hallway to a large set of double doors. “ _I really hope they don't expect me to know which fork to use...”_ she thought to herself as the doors were pushed open to reveal the dining room.

“Wow...” the word slipped past her lips as she gazed around the room, delicate chains of ice and snowflakes hung from the ceiling, catching the light that trickled in through the high windows. It was mesmerizing, though not nearly as much as the Queen herself.

Elsa was standing next to a chair near the head of the table, a gentle smile on her pale lips as she watched Anna view the room. The red head tried not to openly stare too hard at Elsa, but she knew she was failing miserably. Teal eyes drank in the sight of Elsa wearing tan breeches and knee high black boots, leading up to a form fitting light blue button up shirt underneath a black riding jacket. The blonde's hair was still braided off to the side, contrasting greatly against the dark jacket. It still had that wild, untamed look to it and all Anna wanted to do was run her fingers through it. Her hands tingled at that thought.

Clenching her hands into a fist, she blushed lightly and moved her gaze from the Queen's form to the table next to her. She almost forgot entirely about how the pale blonde was making her feel at the sight of the food on the dining room table. Giant platters of various fruit, apple and pears sliced into bite size pieces, oranges and bananas ready to peel, and what looked like melon slices? A bowl of strawberries and grapes placed next to the plates. She wasn't entirely sure what the other fruits were, past breakfasts were very simple fare. There was plates of biscuits and toast, butter and so many different spreads. How could there be so many choices?

Peering closer she saw a bowl of oatmeal with what looked like cinnamon sprinkled on top and a smaller bowl of sugar next to it. Taking a deep breath, Anna could smell something sweet, it tickled her senses and she couldn't place it.

“You're probably smelling the chocolate pastries,” a pale hand picks up a small bite sized pastry topped with a chocolate spread and held it up in front of Anna. Her teal eyes glanced at Elsa before focusing on the pastry. Taking it in her fingers, she brought it up to her lips and took a small bite of it. She closed her eyes as the taste of the chocolate burst over her tongue and she hummed to herself as she ate the last of it.

“That was amazing! We never got to eat too many sweet things but chocolate is my favorite,” licking her lips Anna looked over to Elsa who had a faint blush to her cheeks. “Would I be allowed to have some more?”

The blonde moved to the chair next to the head of the table and pulled it out for Anna. “You can have whatever you like and if need be, I'll have the cooks make up some more. But please sit.” And Anna did, while Elsa pushed the chair up underneath her. A cool hand squeezed her shoulder before sliding down her arm. Shivering slightly, Anna blushed and proceeded to fill up her plate with the various foods and quite a few of the pastries.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye she watched as Elsa gracefully sat down and crosses her legs, making the motion seem elegant to Anna. “ _Focus on your food, do not think of those long legs. Honestly, breeches should not be that flattering. Come on Anna, what would Bulda think if she...”_ her inner monologue screeches to halt and her hand fumbles with the piece of fruit in her hands, dropping the grape to the floor.

Blushing heavily she pushed her chair out and crouched under the table, intent on grabbing the wayward grape. Grasping at it she scoots back and pushes herself back up, only to knock her head against the underside of the table. “Shit!” she muttered, holding her hands against the back of her head.

A slender arm wraps around her waist and pulls her gently from underneath the edge of the table to lean her against a cool body. “Easy Anna, I've got you. Now let me see your head.” Gentle fingers remove her own that were clutched tightly together. Ever so lightly could she feel Elsa massage the knot she gave herself, cool fingers even chillier then normal. “You're going to have quite the lump there for a while. Are you usually this adorably clumsy?” cold breath blew over her head, numbing the heat Anna could feel spreading from the lump.

“Better?” Anna turned her head and nodded, the words getting caught in her throat as she saw how close Elsa's face was to her, arctic blue eyes watching her with concern. Twisting her hands in her lap she tore her gaze away from that bewitching stare.

“What...” squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she took a shallow breath, wishing that Elsa wasn't so close so that she could think, “What happened to my family?” Anna could feel the girl next to her stiffen ever so slightly, the temperature dropping even more then usual.

A quiet sigh whispers into Anna ear and the comforting arm around her waist moves to rest against the cushion on Anna's chair behind them. “They've already left firefly. Your elders knew that someone was attempting to sell information about you and they sent a messenger ahead of your group to me as you were making your way north. Pabbie had been an old friend of my family and originally he was the one to help me when I was younger and worried my parents with my powers.” Elsa brought up her hand and with a flash of blue a tiny snowman appeared in her palm with a tiny snowstorm floating above it.

Anna couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body, the thrum of fire pulsing in her veins. Elsa let the creation in her hand fade into a gust of snowflakes, glittering against the light before fading away.

“He asked me to protect you, help you understand your gift better so that you could down the line, properly learn to defend yourself if you decide to..” Elsa had paused to take a deep breath and flick away the snowflakes that landed on Anna's sleeve. “If you decide to leave and rejoin your circus.”

Reaching into her jacket, Elsa pulled out a slip of paper, yellowed and frayed around the edges. She held it out for Anna. “Pabbie and Bulda wanted me to give you this, once the topic was broached.”

Grasping the paper, Anna unfolded it and gazed at the single line written in Gran Pabbie's penmanship. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. Her family knew this would be good for her. She would not be sad at this change in her fate.

“Cha d’dhùin doras nach d’fhosgail doras.” The words rolled off her tongue softly, the meaning never felt more right to her.

Laughing, she leaned back against Elsa's side still staring at the words. The feel of those striking blue eyes peering at her curiously make Anna twist at the waist to face the blonde, a smile spread wide across her face.

“No door ever closed, but another opened.” Another laugh escapes her lips and she takes Elsa's hand in her own. “I won't worry anymore, they had my best interests in heart.” Standing up she tugged on Elsa's hands and she followed suit, though she surprised Anna by standing closer and dipping her head to place a kiss on each of Anna's hands. A radiant smile on Elsa's lip managed another heated blush on Anna's cheeks and a surge of heat to pass through her fingertips.

“They weren't the only ones, dear heart,” the blonde squeezes her hands, “Now, I think it's time we finished breakfast, without any more accidents to your poor head.” She lets go of Anna to fix her chair, setting it closer to her own. “My lady?” Pale hands gesture her towards the chair, as she bowed at the waist.

“Thank you kind sir.” Giggling behind her hand, Anna seats herself in the chair, smoothing out her dress. Her plate, still full of the delicious chocolate pastries was set back in front of her and a glass of apple cider.

Elsa returned to her seat, leaning her elbows on top of the table to rest her against her clasped hands. She watched as Anna happily went back to devouring the pastries and fruit. Nibbling on her own breakfast she made little snow creatures dance and play across the open space on the table. She drank in the sight of the Anna laughing and enjoying the silly antics of the snow creations.

As they were nearly finished their meals, Elsa reached over and took Anna's hand in her own, she lightly traced her thumb over the back of the smaller girls hand. Elsa was rewarded with a small smile and a blush across freckled cheeks.

“As much as I'd love to give you a tour of the castle, I have to meet with some dusty old men about trivial things, but only for an hour or so. Perhaps Gerda or Mia could show you the main parts of the castle and then we could meet in the library for lunch?” Honestly she had no desire to meet with her council, the fools were a part of the problem. She would rather spend the day with this beautiful girl and learn all about her.

But such is the life of the ruler.

Anna looked up from the last of her chocolate pastries, a curious look on her face. “Would I be able to just visit the library? It's been so long since I've read a good book.”

“I'm sure we'll be able to find you something to read, the library is quite vast.” Elsa smiles widely and stands up from her chair. Moving over to where Anna is seated, she leans down and hooks a finger under her chin, tilting Anna's head up slightly to look at her. “You've got some chocolate on your face Anna...”

With that Elsa places a kiss on the corner of Anna's mouth.

“I believe I'll have the cooks make these more often.” Licking her lips, the taste of chocolate and cinnamon, burst on the tip of her tongue. “I shall take my leave and hope to see you in the library, firefly.” Grinning widely, she bowed and confidently sauntered to the door.

Anna could only watch dumbly, her face matching the color of her hair quite easily, as Elsa walked away with that...sway to her hips, mesmerizing and befuddling her mind. Soon the doors closed and the spell broke.

The servants could only watch, small smiles on their faces as Anna covered her face in her hands and muffled a squeal.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay wow, I am sorry it took me so long to post this but I really got into this chapter and as a bonus it is pretty damn long.
> 
> A NOTE OF WARNING: I did mention this is a Dark-ish AU, the dark part comes in at this first scene. The backstory for this will probably be up in the next chapter. ALSO, this story will end soon! While I did get into it, I have other ideas I would like to write out. (If I started any of the other story ideas, this one would never get done and is partially why this went from originally 2-3 chapters to 5-6.)

Striding down the hallway, a spring in her step, Elsa couldn't help the smile on her face. It felt as though a murmur of starlings were taking up every open space in her chest, lightening her very presence. Lifting her up higher and higher until she was getting dizzy from the sensation. She wished it could last, but as she neared her council chambers she pushed away the feelings deep into her heart and schooled her features into cool indifference

 

Slowing down she fixed her posture, shoulders back, spine as straight as a rod. Head held high as befitting royalty, a cold stare fixed against the wood of the door and frost dripping from her hands.

 

There was a rat amidst mice and she was the cat to weed it out.

 

Tucking her hands behind her back, she gripped her fingers feeling the ice coat them, twitching them she felt the ice dissipate though she kept the chill around her.

 

She was the Ice Queen of Arendelle.

 

And they would do well to remember it.

 

With a blast of arctic wind and a flurry of snow Elsa slammed the doors open and strode inside the room. Startled men scurried to stand beside their chairs, bowing deeply as she passed by them without nary a glance. Her butler Kai pulled out the chair at the head of the table for her, nodding her head slightly in his direction.

 

Standing as still as a statue, Elsa stared intently at each of the men who were still bent over out of respect or fear. There were only four of them. It made the process simpler, but still, it helped to have her own spies watching each one.

 

“Sit.” The clatter of chairs accompanied the quiet command

 

On her left sat her Military Advisor Nikolay and Foreign Affairs Advisor Otelius. Both had been in their positions for longer than she has lived, they were more then trustworthy to the Arendelle family. Looking into their faces she sees the loyalty and respect instilled in their eyes. Even despite all that she has done in the past three years, they understood what had to be done.

 

Especially that horrible day on her birthday. But in the end, they would serve the family in any capacity. She was not worried about them.

 

Glancing to her right sat Eivin, in charge of the Treasury. He was twitchy, always had a nervous tic whether it be the bouncing of a leg or tapping his fingers against table or chair. Elsa knew why he was this way. He was stealing from her.

 

Minute amounts, not enough to do any harm but she refused to let gold be wasted on the sniveling coward. He would be easy to deal with.

 

The last one, Edrik, in charge of Internal Affairs, is where the rat came to rest. His job, was to take care of the agricultural issues and trade. While Elsa had cast most of Arendelle into a blizzard, she was able to control it and limit it's reach, but not dissipate it completely. Crops were dwindling and fresh fruit and vegetables had to be brought in. The locals had adapted to do more fishing and hunting, since the rivers were plentiful with salmon and trout, bison and elk roamed the forests to the north. Having a good source of ways to keep these items cold and fresh was an added bonus to shipping and trading.

 

But Edrik, was meeting with men in the shadows, sending messages to the last people Elsa ever wanted to hear from again. Her spies had found him to be in contact with the Southern Isles. At the very least the middle man between information being sent about _Anna_.

 

Restraining herself from clenching her fists, Elsa gracefully sat down in her chair, leaning slightly to the left and resting her elbow against the armrest.

 

“As some of you may know, I've taken in a girl to help her with her powers. From what I've seen she has enough control that there are no worries about the castle being burned down or of people being hurt. That being said, Nikolay, if you would, set up the training ground with a variety of targets and obstacles.”

 

“It will be my pleasure Your Majesty. Will you be needing the half or full ground?” Peering out the window Elsa needed only a moment to decide.

 

“Full grounds will be necessary in the beginning, I'm sorry but while I have the grounds in use your men will have to train elsewhere. At least until I can determine the full extent of what she is capable of.”

 

“If I may Your Majesty, how do we know this...circus whore is not just using us to-” Edrik was abruptly cut off from talking as he found mouth frozen shut, ice expanding in his jaw and crawling out the corners of his lips. Eyes wide, he clawed at the ice slowly crawling over his chin and cheeks. He attempts to scream, but it's only a muffled groan in his throat.

 

Nikolay and Otelius had barely flinched at the action taken against Edrik, the only motion they did was to push their chairs back slightly, having an idea of what was about to happen. Eivin though had fled his chair and ran to the opposite corner of the room as far away from the Queen and Edrik. He was already bawling and whimpering like the baby he was.

 

Elsa kept her face clear of any emotion, inside her was a howling storm full of rage and protectiveness. At this moment she could care less that he was consorting with an enemy country, but he insulted Anna and she would not stand for that at all.

 

She placed her right hand on the table, tapping her fingers against the wood a thin layer of ice creeping it's way down the length of it. Snowflakes, intricate in design sprung along the path of the ice. Standing up slowly, she shifted her stance to the right, her gait taking on the likeness of a panther stalking its prey, eyes like shards of ice fixating on the panicking man still clawing at the ice spreading down his neck.

 

Elsa grasped the back of the chair and pulled it out for underneath Edrik. He landed harshly on his hands and knees, a desperate scream lodged in his throat. The blonde gripped the back of his jacket and with a great heave she tossed him away from the table. Landing on his side he stared up at her with fear and shock written all over his face, a grunt of pain escaping him as a riding boot connected with his stomach to knock him onto this back.

 

She kept her piercing gaze fixed firmly on Edrik, her face still as expressionless, but there was a rage hidden behind her eyes that seeped out into her very being.

 

Even Edrik could feel that it was directed firmly at him, a sliver of dread creeped down his spine. Though that might have been the ice making its way down it.

 

“You have made many a mistake Edrik, things have come to a peak and punishment must be dealt with. The goods you've been taking from the trade shipments, especially the caviar and skins.” Stepping back slightly Elsa flicked her wrist, ice encased the upper portion of his chest, locking around his shoulders and impairing anymore movement from his arms.

 

“Next, all those plentiful messages you managed to send to the Southern Isles. Many of those were intercepted...and truly, did you actually believe they would give you a fancy title and land?” Slicing her hand upward a pillar of ice shot from the underneath Edrik, lifting him above the ground and letting his feet dangle uselessly.

 

“Then giving them the information about Anna? _My_ Anna?” A snarl rips through her lips, teeth bared, “A girl that was to be used as a weapon against me? A poor girl that never hurt anyone willingly? And you would let the King of the Southern Isles torture and manipulate an innocent in an attempt to dethrone and kill me?” Clenching her fists tightly, she let the ice securing Edrik's shoulders spread all the way down his arms, dropping the temperature in his limbs till muscle, sinew, and blood froze solid.

 

Tears streamed down the mans face, agonized screams entirely muffled still by the ice expanding in his mouth, widening his jaw completely open.

 

“It will never happen. I will protect Arendelle with my life.” She gripped tightly at a wrist and bicep. Twisting quickly the shoulder shattered into chunks, accompanied by a scream. “I will protect _Anna_ with my life!” She repeated the same to the other arm, dropping the useless limbs to the ground near her feet. “Shame you won't be around when I deal with the other problem.” Stepping back, she moved out of the way of Edrik's panicking kicks.

 

Through the pain, he could feel something poking at various points in his back before he realized that spikes were being driven into his body. Agony ripped through him as two thick spikes of ice pushed through his gut and a third protruded from the center of his chest. It was getting harder for him to breath as blood dripped down his nose sluggishly, the warmth being stripped away from every part of his body.

 

He thought that the pain couldn't get any worse, but as he glanced over to the Queen the ice in his jaw plugged this throat and he could feel his head slowly freezing. Vision blurring, sluggishly he thought that...perhaps he shouldn't have double crossed the Snow Queen.

 

With that he knew no more, succumbing to the ice lodging itself into his brain.

 

Elsa stared at the body, exhaling a shaky breath she turned and walked back to her seat, willing her body to calm. “ _It's never easy...I'll never get used to that. I must control this better, for myself, my country...and most of all Anna”_ she thought to herself as she slumped into her chair. Glancing to the corner of the room she noticed Eivin still cowering.

 

“While that was the most pressing matter to deal with,” ice spiked around the sniveling man, razor sharp ends nearly touching his face and body, “You Eivin, will get this one warning. Return the gold and never steal from me again. Else I will string you up by your toes from the highest point of my castle and let the birds feast on your eyes. Understand?”

 

“Yes Your Highness! I'll give it all back, even my own! I'll never do it again, on my life I swear!” The ice retreated and Eivin rushed to the door bowing towards Elsa while still whimpering out apologies, he bolted out the door as soon as he could reach it.

 

Soon as he was out of sight Elsa let loose a sigh, relaxing slightly. “Kai, if you would please have someone take care of this unfortunate mess I've made.” He nodded and left the room. “Nikolay, Otelius, if in the next week or so you could come up with a few names to for a new Internal Affairs Advisor. People who are loyal and care for this country.” Both men nodded to her, understanding what she was asking for. “I would also like to apologize for this display, I let my anger get the better of me.”she lowered her gaze to the table, tracing the snowflake patterns with her eyes.

 

“If you will pardon me Your Majesty, but you must apologize for nothing. Edrik was a traitor to the crown and the people, the ones we swore to protect. His punishment was swift and just, much like when that spineless Prince decided to attack Arendelle.” Otelius quietly spoke up as he leaned forward onto the table. “I would also like to bring up the idea of extra security, Nikolay?” The Military Advisor nodded agreeing with him.

 

Elsa let a smile spread across her lips, grateful for the loyalty in these men. “We can reconvene at a later time to hammer out details. Lunch sounds like a fantastic idea.

 

* * *

 

 

Anna couldn't believe the size of the library! She practically skipped around the enormous room, taking in the sight of walls upon walls of books, two floors worth of them. She jumped onto one of the many ladders along the wall, landing on it with enough force to have it slide along the brass railings. Laughing, she leapt off the ladder before it hit another in it's path and landed onto a very plush and soft couch.

 

Grinning she laid sideways on the couch, letting her head hang over the arm of it. The red head closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of leather bound books and paper. Growing up in a traveling circus she couldn't keep many items with her, only essentials for the shows and surviving on the roads. But she loved reading fairy tales and light hearted adventure and romance stories, things she could really only dream about. Anna wonders what type of books Elsa likes to read, perhaps she could read them to her one of these days.

 

Shaking her head, she sits back up watching as Gerda comes back into the library with a few logs for the fireplace. Anna never really noticed if the rooms were too cold, seeing as how she naturally had a higher temperature, but she always tried to fit in with others by wearing the appropriate winter clothing or sitting by the fire pits to “warm up” with the others after a grueling day of setting up camp or the tents in the colder climates.

 

She generally liked playing with the fires, making the flames reach higher or have sparks shoot out of the logs.

 

Getting up off from the chair she took a few of the logs from Gerda who protested slightly, but Anna just smiled and placed them into the fireplace. She watched as the older maid tried to get the fire started, but was having some troubles getting the tinder to catch the flame. Shifting on her knees, she fidgeted with her hands, the itch to let her magic out was just under her skin tingling the nerves.

 

“Um, Gerda? I could get that if you'd like?” Gripping her hands tighter she saw Gerda hold out the matches and extra tinder. She shook her head slightly. “Oh um, I don't need those?” The old maids eyes softened, a look of understanding on her face and she put the items back next to the side of the fireplace.

 

It was rare that, before her performance for Elsa, she rarely used her powers in front of people. So as she held out her hand towards the logs, fingers spread and with barely a thought a lazy stream of fire poured from the center of her palm. The flame coiled around the wood, settling onto it and setting the logs aflame quickly. An immense feeling of relief filled Anna, as she watched the flames spark and jump, eating away at the logs.

 

“That was amazing Miss Anna!” Gerda clapped her hands together, a large smile on her face. “They are similar to Her Majesty's perhaps?”

 

Anna looked curiously at the fire, thinking about what she has and has not been able to do. “In a way I guess? I can't really create solid objects like she can, at least from what I've seen. Like those little snow creatures she made at breakfast!” She bounced in place, remembering that mornings happy moments. Holding up her hand she let flicker of fire sprout above her skin. “I can manipulate it into a direction, the size of the flame, how hot it can be and into some shapes.” Carefully she let the flame spiral upwards, taking up the shape of a long serpentine dragon, miniature wings splaying out and trailing tiny flames.

 

“But the moment I lose concentration it dissipates.” Letting go the thought of the fire, it poofs into a small cloud of smoke. “It's kinda handy since I'm so clumsy and tend to lose my focus really easily.” Laughing she leans back on her hands, a content smile on her face.

 

“Who knows what else I can do? I can't wait till Elsa starts helps me learn more things, she has such amazing control!” She doesn't notice the intent look or the small smile on Gerda's face.

 

Anna looks to the walls and the great collection of books. “Could you maybe help me find a book? Or at least point me in the direction of the fairy tales? There are so many here!”

 

“Those kinds of stories are going be in the corner by that last window seat on the second floor there. It's got the most cushions in it, so you can't miss it.” Standing up Gerda walked back to the door and with a hand on the door knob she turned back to Anna. “I'll go down to the kitchens and bring you some sandwiches and tea.” With that she leaves the red head to lose herself in the library.

 

* * *

 

When Gerda returned, she found that Anna had placed all the large cushions and pillows onto a pile on the floor underneath the window, instead of using the seat there. Smiling she left the sandwiches and hot tea on the table closest to her, watching her step around the many piles of books that were strewn about the girl.

 

Anna herself was laying on her stomach, a pillow resting underneath her chest while her bare feet were kicking back and forth behind her. Propped up against a stack of novels, was a leather bound book, nearly halfway finished. The old maid saw how intent she was reading the book, so she left the girl to herself and retreated back to the library doors.

 

As Gerda left the library, she turned down the hallway and nearly walked right into Elsa.

 

“Oh Your Majesty, I almost didn't see you there. You need to stop lurking about about.” With a curtsy Gerda teased the Queen, a small smile on her face as Elsa had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“You know I can't help it sometimes Gerda, it's still a habit from all those years ago. I wasn't supposed to be out of my room all that often.” Elsa shrugged her shoulders slightly before peering around the shorter woman. “Is Anna in the library? Does she like it? I knew I should have had it cleaned up before she went in there and warmed up, oh Gerda I should have been more prepared!” She rambled on, her nerves already frayed from earlier, but she had wanted to make a good impression on Anna.

 

A slight touch to her elbow drew her focus back to the present and she smiled thankfully at Gerda.

 

“My dear, Anna loves the library. She didn't even notice when I left the snacks and tea on the table, so you might want to go in and distract from this fairy tale book she's engrossed in. I'm sure she would love to see you.” With a gentle smile and squeeze on Elsa's elbow, Gerda continued down the hallway towards the servants quarters.

 

The castle staff thrived on gossip.

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa stood before the doors, her hand hovering just above the knob. Taking a deep breath she grasped it and pulled the door open, casting light into the otherwise dim room. The windows were supposed to be open, why were they covered? Walking through the door she closed it carefully and as the room darkened and her eyes adjusted to the darkness they widened as she realized the room was bathed in an orange glow. Looking towards the high ceiling, she watched as tiny balls of flames float lazily around the room in a circle. Some had expanded in size and were giving off more light, making it easier for Elsa to see around the library to find Anna.

 

The red head was on the second floor perched on top of the ornate railing, her legs swinging carelessly over the edge. Her gaze was focused on her creations, so Elsa didn't know if her presence was even known to the girl.

 

Walking the stairs up to the next floor, Elsa kept her eyes fixated on the lithe red head relaxing to easily on such a height. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the unconstrained happiness on Ann’s face, an easy smile across her lips. The light skipped across her hair making the red seem as if it was alive with it's own fire. Elsa wondered how it would look pulled out from that twisted up-do. How would it feel through her fingers or splayed out against her own skin.

 

Elsa blushed as her thoughts took a less then innocent turn and she shook her head to be rid of the thoughts when she leans against the railing next to Anna. Smiling to herself she simply watched Anna, loosing herself to the happiness she could feel radiating off the girl.

 

The pair simply sat there, enjoying the different views.

 

After a few minutes Elsa saw Anna turn her head towards her, a melancholy look in her teal eyes, but her smile was still just as wide and full of happiness.

 

“We traveled all over, visiting so many countries and cities, everyone had such amazing festivals and it was always an honor to be able to spread and share that excitement with all those people.” Turning her gaze fully back onto the floating wisps, she held out her hands and one of the closest made a slow easy path them. “We visited Corona many times, but the first time I remember it, I was maybe 4 years old? I didn't understand the meaning behind the festival at the time but I remember falling in love with the lanterns. Every time after, when we brought the circus back to the festival I would always get one and instead of a candle, I would make a tiny ball of flames to keep the lantern going higher and higher then the others.”

 

Elsa looked to the ball in between Anna's hands and realized that it was in the shape of those lanterns, though not quite as big. Tilting her head to peer at it more closely, she realized that it wasn't giving off any heat!

 

“You can fix the temperature?” She asked quietly, bringing up her hand slowly to it, wondering how close she could get.

 

“Well I didn't want to burn down this wonderful library! I found books that I've never heard of so I didn't want to take the chance.” Anna laughed and swung her legs back to the other side of the railing, planting her feet firmly back on the floor. “Don't know how long I can keep it like this, but I decided to give it a try.”

 

Teal eyes focused fully on Elsa since she came in. Orange highlighted her pale hair and fair skin, giving her an unearthly glow, Anna wondered if there was anything that could ever make this beautiful woman look anything but perfect. But it was the look in Elsa's eyes that made Anna's breath hitch in her throat and lose her focus on her surroundings. Her usual arctic ice blue eyes were darkened into a deeper blue either from the lack of light or the hunger that Anna could see lurking in the edges, but the happiness and tenderness in her gaze coupled with the gentlest of smiles on pale lips.

 

One by one the lanterns slowly flickered out of existence, starting with the one between Anna's lightly trembling hands.

 

Elsa barely flicked her gaze down to see what had happened before she walked up in front of the shorter girl and placed her hands on either side of Anna on the railing, fingers clenching against the thick wood. She kept enough space between them to be comfortable. _“Don't push it, idiot. Do not pressure Anna even if all you want to do is ravish her against the damn railing. You are a Queen and you will act with all the respect that this woman in front of you deserves.”_ The blonde carefully rested her left hand on Anna's hip, gauging her reaction before reaching up with her other hand to cup the side of a slender neck and rub her thumb along a warm cheek.

 

Anna could only take shallow breaths, fearing that anything louder would shatter any confidence she had at the moment or make Elsa realize she shouldn't be doing with such a lowly circus performer. As if realizing her thoughts she felt Elsa press her cool forehead against Anna's. “What is going through that adorable mind of yours firefly?” Icy breath ghosted along the red heads skin causing her to shudder and grasp at the lapels of Elsa's jacket with trembling fingers.

 

“Why me? I'm just Anna, silly old Anna, nothing special.” Taking a gasping breath she shuts her eyes tightly. The hand along her neck, slides under her chin tilting her face upwards slightly and she opens her eyes again to see Elsa still with that elegant smile aimed at her and those eyes that in the ever growing darkness of the room seem to glow of their own volition.

 

“Oh dear heart, you are beyond special and if I have to I will prove to you every day that you are. Now,” Elsa moved ever closer to Anna, enough to feel the heat the girl was radiating but not enough to touch, “Unless you have any objections, I would like to kiss you now...” Leaning down just enough, Elsa paused above Anna's lips for a few seconds only, feeling hot breaths slide over her own skin. But apparently a few seconds was too long for the shorter girl and she tugged on the lapels of Elsa's jacket to pull the blonde's body against her own.

 

And enough momentum for Anna to press her lips against the cool ones of Elsa's.

 

Two hearts soared as for the first time in their existence, they both felt like they were finally home.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna remembers her first kiss being from a stable boy named Kristoff. She'd been thirteen and always curious after hearing stories of their more wild flings from the women in the caravan.

They had stopped in a small mountain town to wait out a snowstorm that blocked the roads.

The young man kissed her the second night they were there. It was wet and sloppy, hands awkwardly grasping at her. He smelled much like the stables they were in, but with a strong overtone of reindeer. It tickled unpleasantly at her senses and it felt, wrong somehow.

But in this moment with Elsa's cool body pressed against her own, the smell of winter and pine invading every nerve and fiber of her being, it was all finally right. All the pieces falling into place.

She slid her hands up from the lapels of Elsa's jacket, tangling her fingers in blonde hair as a cold hand gripped tightly on her hip. A jolt of electricity shot through her spine as teeth grazed her bottom lip and Anna couldn't help the whimper crawling its way up her throat when hips ground into her own.

There was a steady thrum coursing just under her skin, a molten heat wiggling at the back of Anna's mind. She could feel the grip she has on the flame slipping, the heat surging through her limbs and cinders sparking over her shoulders.

With a gasp she pulled away from Elsa's lips and hid her face in the blondes shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Elsa whispers as she tucked a loose strand of red hair behind Anna's ear, trailing a fingertip along the edge. "It was terribly rude of me…"

"No, you don't...you don't have to apologize for that," Anna stuttered, her heart thundering in her chest. "I'm just, not the most experienced?" She slid her hands back to the front of Elsa's jacket, gripping at the fabric tightly. "In a lot of things it seems, but really, I didn't mind that at all." There's a press of lips against the side of her head, next to her ear as a quiet laugh ghosts across her senses.

Anna couldn't help the giggle escaping her, a different kind of warmth spreading through her gut.

"Slow would be good, just till I can feel like I'm not going to implode because you're this amazing kisser. Wait, what?" Anna couldn't stop the blush as she realized what she rambled out.

With a laugh, Elsa gently pulled Anna away from the banister and lead her to the window seat. With a tug the curtains opened to let in the dappled afternoon sun, Anna averted her eyes against the glare. It was then she noticed the tray of sandwiches and tea.

"Oh! When did Gerda bring these in?" Perching on the window seat, Anna picked up one of the dainty sandwiches from the tray. Biting off a mouthful she groaned at the flavors bursting on her tongue. "Holy wow this is the most amazing thing ever!"

With a grin Elsa sat across from Anna, watching the young girl devour the food. She let her gaze trail over the girls features, wondering how many constellations she could make out with the freckles that dusted over that delicate nose. Or how those plump lips would feel wrapped around...

Shaking her head Elsa could feel her cheeks burning. Now wasn't quite the time to be picturing Anna in her bed, red hair splayed out against the sheets, flushed skin and heaving chest.

"-Elsa?"

"Sorry what?" The blonde jumped slightly, realizing she distracted herself too much and had been caught red handed. With wide eyes she faced Anna, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she tried to recall anything the redhead had said.

Leaning forward Anna smiled widely at Elsa, taking in the sight of the Snow Queen embarrassed and caught unaware. Her heart had fluttered in her chest when she realized that Elsa had been staring intently at her, those arctic blue darkening to a shade resembling the depths of the ocean and filled with so many emotions. Anna easily spotted the hunger, but there was still a gentleness and warmth around the edges diffusing the predatory gaze that filled her mind and body with safety.

"I asked if there was any place that I could practice? Just because I'm not performing doesn't mean I can't stay in shape." She would've laughed at the way Elsa's eyes lost focus for a split second if she wasn't curious what thought had dragged her away.

Nibbling on the last of her sandwich Anna stood wiping her hands against the dress, wondering if she still had her wardrobe. Dresses were fine for special occasions, but she was too used to wearing clothing that didn't catch her legs or that was less prone to catching fire. Plus there was less chance for her to get caught in the fabric and fall flat on her face.

A small cough caught her attention and peering over her shoulder she saw that Elsa had stood as well, holding out her arm for Anna to take.

"I do have just the place where you can do just that. Though I don't think it's quite ready yet." Elsa's voice had taken on a husky quality that had warmth pulsing through Anna's veins. "So while we wait a few days for the grounds to be ready, I do have a smaller ballroom that you could use till then."

Looping her arm through Elsa's, Anna half dragged them down the stairs.

"That's great! But first, I need to change. The dress is lovely but I'd rather be wearing leather." A choked sputter was the only response to reach her ears.

Anna's laughing could be heard echoing down the expansive hallways. She wondered how else she could get that lovely shade of red to appear on the Snow Queen's pale cheeks.

* * *

Bending down Anna held her ankles for a moment before placing her hands flat on the ground in front of her feet. Wiggling her hips slightly, she let her weight settle all on her hands and slowly lifted her body into a handstand. Keeping her breathing steady she let her legs fall to the side in an easy split, holding that pose for a few seconds before bringing them back up above her.

Humming a quiet tune, Anna curved her spine and dropped her feet above her head. Looking out the corner of her eye to the lone chair by the tall windows of the small ballroom, delicate beams of light created a halo effect around the stoic figure of Elsa.

After they had left the library Anna had decided that the blonde queen needed a taste of her own medicine. Changing into her training gear was a slight hassle because the support binding usually took another pair of hands but she managed as well as she could. She had opted for her umber colored breeches that only reached midway down her calves, leaving her feet completely bare. Rushing back into the hallway she conveniently forgot to do up some of the buttons on her white blouse, only really noticing it as she tying her hair up into a messy bun.

The blush on Elsa's cheek had appeared again and this time reached her ears. Anna tried to look sheepish.

Now as she watched the blonde sit cross legged in the simple wooden chair, her face was as impassive except for the slight biting of her bottom lip and the intensity of those eyes scorching a path over her body.

With practiced ease Anna patted the top of her head with her feet before planting them firmly onto the floor and letting her upper body swing upwards back into a standing position.

"You don't live with a bunch of acrobats without picking up a few things along the way, even if they didn't quite use me in their act." Spinning on her heel she gauged the distance in the room. With a nod to herself Anna paused, resting one foot behind the other.

"I don't see why not, you do have the...talent for it." Elsa's voice echoed around her, bouncing off the cavernous walls.

Striding forward Anna took a few short steps and launched herself into a cartwheel, one, then another. Twisting her body, she pushed from the cartwheel to a backflip. Focusing she let her momentum carry the movement, counting off silently how many flips she's completed. After the fifth one she pushed off the ground harder and tucked her knees against her chest to spin at the apex of the jump. Stretching back out her feet slammed hard onto the ground, she was bent over her knees before standing up straight. Arms spread wide Anna smiled at Elsa, she felt this bubble of pride well up in her chest and she was inordinately pleased with herself.

"Oh you should have seen me when I was younger!" Anna slowly made her way towards the windows. "I could barely walk without tripping over my own feet, let alone do a simple tumble. It was even worse when I started trying flips."

Standing in the sunlight for a moment she soaked in the warmth, letting it flow through her skin. Holding out her hand Anna let that feeling blossom and flare out into a tiny wisp of flame. It rose from her palm and floated away, towards the center of the room.

"I was always going back to Bulda with bumps, scrapes, and sometimes broken bones. One time I was trying a backflip and I fell over the contortionist to run head first into the center pole," shrugging her shoulders sheepishly, Anna followed the wisp. "I had to apologize to the crew for knocking down the entire tent."

Humming a new three beat tune to herself, Anna moved slowly around the now stationary wisp, letting her feet fall into waltz like rhythm. Reaching out to the small flame she caressed the heat with her fingers. Raising her hand up above her head slim tendrils of the wisp extend and lazily follow it up towards the ceiling, pulsating brightly to the beat Anna continues to hum. With no set routine Anna let her feet guide her around the circle and immersed herself in the thrum of heat coursing through her heart.

Cupping her hands together and bringing them to her lips Anna blew against her palms. Sparks flew into existence, sputtering and growing into a twisting spire of flames. Keeping her gaze on the very top of the flame, she pirouetted slowly. The spire spun just as she did curling ever higher above her until it nearly reached the ceiling. With a grin Anna flung her arms upward and clapped her hand together sharply.

At the loud crack the top of the spire expanded quickly and exploded into a shower of light and sparks while a large form flew from the center of the explosion. A melodic cry echoed from the form as it transformed into the shape of a fiery bird; a phoenix. Anna paused in her dance, watching in wonderment as the phoenix gracefully dipped and swooped through the air.

"That's amazing Anna," a cool hand slid against her own and gripped it gently. Peering out the corner of her eye, Anna smiled at Elsa who was watching the creation soar in a lazy circle above them. It was still making a dulcet tone, low and soothing. She squeezed Elsa's hand enjoying the chill against her skin, it was still curious why her powers flared and had her body thrumming whenever she was close to Elsa. Perhaps it was because they had opposing elements, maybe something deeper but she wouldn't question it too much.

She watched on with curiosity as Elsa raised her other hand and flicked her wrist, a flurry of snowflakes swirled upwards. They coalesced into a delicate looking swan that glided next to Anna's phoenix. Swiftly the pair flew around the room leaving trails of cinders and snowflakes in their wake. Watching as they playfully spun and twirled, Anna leaned against Elsa's shoulder laughing at the antics of the birds. They looked as if they were dancing through the air and the redhead couldn't help the thought that crossed her mind. With a smile on her lips Anna stood up on her toes next to the blondes ear.

"Would you care to dance Elsa?"

Stepping away a few paces Anna held out her hand for the Snow Queen, watching ice blue eyes blink in confusion at her.

"I...well," Elsa wrung her hands together nervously. "I've never really...danced before."

"Really?" Anna tilted her head slightly peering at the fidgeting blonde. "You seem like you'd be a natural."

She walked back up to her and with a gentle grip she took Elsa's right hand, placing it on her waist while placing her own left hand on the taller girls shoulder. Entangling their free hands Anna held them out nearly at shoulder height. Up above the pair, the icy swan had followed suit with the phoenix in creating another melody, slightly quicker but following the same beat.

"We'll start out with something simple and nothing is simpler then a box step," Elsa nodded minutely, flexing her fingers at Anna's waist. "It follows a three beat, like one-two-three, one-two-three. Now all I want you to do is step forward with your left foot, that's one," a tentative step forward while Anna moved her right backwards. "Then take your right and move it to the side, that's two," another tentative step that she copied. "Now bring your feet together and that's half way done." Standing at rest Anna squeezed Elsa's shoulder giving her a small smile.

"So that's the top step, now the bottom is much the same just the foot you start with is your right. Alright now step back," Elsa did so with a less hesitation. "Left food to the side and finally set your right back next to it."

"Well that seems simple enough." Elsa peered at her feet, contemplating the steps in her head.

"It is, even more so when you set the steps to music," Anna lifted her gaze to their creations who had begun to 'sing' their music with more volume. "If you listen, you can hear the beat slow and steady then gradually picking up before resuming its original pace."

Lifting her hand from Elsa's shoulder Anna gently touched her cool cheek with the back of her hand, quirking her lips into a small smile as pink blossomed over the pale skin.

"Can you hear it Elsa?" A small nod was her only reply so Anna placed her hand back onto Elsa's shoulder. "Then let's begin."

Quietly she murmured the steps, gently pulling the taller girl into moving.

_Forward, side, close._

_Back, side, close._

_Forward, side, close._

_Back, side, close_

Anna was pleased. Elsa was moving with more ease and less hesitation with each repetition. A satisfied grin was pulling at pale lips and Anna could feel a fluttering in her chest at the sight. It was thrilling to see the beautiful blonde confident and relaxed as she ever so carefully took the lead away from Anna.

Slowly they moved from their small circle and into a large looping path around the ballroom, gliding across the smooth wooden floor. Each step was perfectly synced as they spun and twirled to the melody echoing around the pair. Even their breathing was evenly matched and Anna wondered, if perhaps, this was all a dream. A wonderful dream that would end in flash and she'd wake to find herself back in of the caravans she shared with her family, hiding away a part of her that she took such joy in.

And having that terrifying realization she would be alone once more.

But the hand at her waist felt too real as it slid around to rest against the small of her back, pulling her closer to the blonde. Their feet halted from strong and sure steps to a quiet shuffle. Anna leaned against Elsa, resting her head on the covered shoulder. Cool breath wafted over her face and she sighed contently, enjoying the feel of Elsa gently swaying.

A thunderous knocking rang through the ballroom, startling Anna. Only the firm grip Elsa had on her kept the redhead from jumping out of her skin. But the scare caused her to lose her control and the fiery phoenix burst into a cascade of sparks and cinders, disappearing before they hit floor. The swan disintegrated into a flurry of snowflakes, mixing with the remnants of the flames. Anna felt a twinge of disappointment at the 'death' of these beautiful creations, but she knew they weren't gone for good and smiled at the thought of conjuring it again.

The doors to the ballroom opened up and a large imposing man stood under the doorway, hands tucked behind his back as he bowed.

"Your Majesty, I have some urgent news."

"Yes, what is it Nikolay?" Elsa had pulled away slightly to turn and face the man. Anna curiously watched their interaction, wondering what was so important.

"The patrols found him and are on their way back to the castle."

In a split second Anna saw the gentle smile turn to a grim line, bordering on a scowl, while warm blue eyes chilled and hardened to icy chips. She watched as Elsa walked away from her, pale hands clenching tightly at her sides and in a flash her clothing transformed into the form fitting ice dress Anna first saw her in. It was then she realized, this wasn't Elsa,  _her_ Elsa.

This was the Snow Queen, cold and dangerous.

She had never seen her this angry and a sliver of fear shot through her heart.

"When they arrive bring him to the throne room. Where is Kai." It was such an odd thing, to hear such a sharp and chilling tone from Elsa. Even her stance, which was usually relaxed with a touch of arrogance, was rigid and unyielding. Seconds after her question, a middle-aged man appeared in the doorway, as if he knew Elsa would call for him. A quick bow from the servant answered her question as the Snow Queen issued another command.

"Kai, take Anna to her room-"

"What?!"

"Make sure she stays there until this...meeting is completed."

Anna sputtered as she watched the tail end of Elsa's dress disappear around the doorway, Nikolay following closely behind her. A light touch at her elbow had Anna jumping ever so slightly, head turning to stare down at the shorter man. He had an apologetic look on his face as he held her elbow and led her towards the door.

"If you would Miss, please follow me." Anna dropped her weight onto her feet and dug in her heels.

"Not till I know what's going on." He heaved a great sigh, his shoulder drooping and Anna felt a twinge of guilt.

"Her Majesty, she found...the traitor in our midst and dealt with him accordingly," Kai paused and looked to be mulling something over. "Now, they're bringing in the one who ratted you out," he stood up straighter, looking Anna straight in the eyes and she saw the worry etched into his face plain as day. "I have known Elsa since she was born and I was there that horrible day everything changed. Please Miss Anna, you have to stop her from what I know is about to happen." An insistent tug on her elbow stalled any questions as they now stood by the doorway with Kai peering out into the corridor.

"I can't lead you to the throne room, but here, take this path all the way down until it splits into two, take the right hallway. There's a door with the Arendelle seal over top a light blue snowflake, it's the servants entrance into the throne room." Releasing her elbow Kai gave her one more worried look before stepping back into the ballroom, his hand on the doorknob.

"It seems that you've gotten away from me, oh dear." and the heavy doors closed with a slam.

* * *

Anna raced down the corridor, bare feet making a muted thumping on the carpet and hearing her breathing echo heavily in her ears. Her mind was whirling as she thought over what Kai had said. What was Elsa going to do? What had Elsa already  _done?_  Who was she going to face in the throne room? A familiar face? Two?

Skidding to a halt at the end of corridor Anna teetered on the tips of her toes, precariously balancing to keep herself from falling onto the suit of armor. Muttering quietly she poked the metal chest and squealed as both it's arms fell to the ground with a clatter. Snatching the metal pieces off the ground, wincing at the grating noise, she tried to reattach the arms back into their place. Failing miserably at that she stuck them haphazardly into the open sockets.

Shaking her head Anna took off sprinting down the hallway on her right. She kept her eyes peeled for any doors she may pass. Anna was about to give up as fifteen doors were passed and none were the ones she was looking for.

But there, down a dozen feet or so, a flash of light blue, purple, and green caught Anna's eyes.

She slowed to a halt in front of the door, the crest of Arendelle with Elsa's delicate snowflake symbol below it, and without a second thought she turned the handle and pushed open the door. Rushing inside she followed the narrow pathway and turned around a large pillar.

Only to come crashing to a standstill as the sight and sound of what was happening by the throne, fully reached Anna.

A figure was knelt on the floor, sharp and jagged ice encasing hands and feet. A long thin spike of ice was slowly growing upward from the floor right underneath their bowed head. And Elsa...

Elsa was circling them like a lioness stalked it's prey, waiting for the right time to lunge in for the kill and end the pitiful existence they called life. As her face came into view for Anna, she saw the anger in the set of her lips and flaring dangerously in her blue eyes. Elsa's arms were held loosely at her sides, but her hands were covered in ice making her fingertips look more like claws and they twitched ever so slightly as she paced around her prisoner.

Anna shook her head to free herself from her unwanted shock and she strained to hear what Elsa was whispering to whoever this person was. She didn't know who they were but she did know that nothing good was going to happen, her gut was twisting in worry over what Kai had said earlier.

" _Traitor in our midst and dealt with him accordingly."_

" _Please Miss Anna, you have to stop her from what I know is about to happen."_

As if in slow motion Elsa had paused in front of the figure who had started to shake and pull at the bonds, in response to whatever she was saying to them. Both her hands were raising about her head, the ice covering them thickened and more jagged. Pale lips pulled into a snarl, muscles taut with tension.

Anna's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

_Elsa...Elsa...Elsa..._

It was the only concrete thought running through her head as her body flung itself from the pillar she was leaning against. The distance felt too much, Anna's legs were burning, her lungs gasping for more air. But she pushed on, needing to reach her, to stop her.

An eternity passed by for Anna and before she could blink, her body was colliding with Elsa's back, slim arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She buried her face against a cool neck and blonde hair, still muttering the only word that could come to mind.

"Elsa…"

She felt the tension drain from Elsa, felt the anger slip away like water on your skin. All she was left with was a pair of hands sliding over hers, gripping them tightly, no ice left covering them. And the cool press of lips against her forehead, her own name being whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Firstly, thanks so much to owarwoody for beta'ing this vast mess and pointing out the issues, you are a life saver.
> 
> Secondly, I really have no good excuse for why this is so late beyond the fact that I rewrote this about 3 times and was generally stuck with the dreaded writers block. So I did a few prompts and they did help immensly, but I was plodding along at this. Also I don't know how much longer this will continue on, little ideas and snippets keep popping up and add themselves to this. Might likely depend on how long the chapters get which honestly have no rhyme or reason for length (because they just keep getting longer and ARGH)
> 
> Thirdly and most important, thank you ALL for reviewing, for the favorites, the follows and even just reading. It makes me insanely happy and brings a smile to my face, that there are people who are enjoying this silly little idea for a story. So thank you again, each and every one of you.
> 
> If anyone else gets worried that I'm not posting for this story or just want to yell at me to hurry up (lol), I can usually be found on Tumblr under blackoutfactory, muttering about other ideas and stories that I want to work on.


End file.
